daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Chow Chow
Lumi *For some strange reason, many strive to emanate you in one way or another. *You fully understand what is yours and you will protect that no matter what. *You are disconcertingly serious when it comes to strangers. *The two above facts sometimes frighten those who don't know you well and may make them keep their distance. *In fact, you have been known to scare away those you see as threats. *For this fact, many people don't even chance it with you. *You require those around you to be just as stubborn and willful as you are. *You get along better with people of the opposite sex. *You are extremely loyal to your pack. *Along with that, you have absolute devotion to your mate or best friend. *With the above two, you're very much a "one person" person but that doesn't mean you don't enjoy company of others now and again. *You form tight bonds with those who decided to take a chance and befriend you. *Many know you to be unpredictable but that is not often the case. *Frankly, there are a lot of misconceptions about you and no one seems to seek the truth. *You only show affection to those whom you have formed bonds with. *You loathe when people try to omgbestfriends from day one. *Earning your trust and respect will take time and people need to understand that. *It will take you awhile before your comfortable with strangers and even longer before you accept them as a member of your pack. *You aren't particularly active and you are perfectly happy with lounging around the house as long as you can get out of it every once in a while. *You are very independant and aloof and many notice this about you. *The above is one reason why many aren't drawn to you. *Even when you decide that you need alone time, you'll often keep your pack in earshot or eyesight so you can protect them should the need arise. *In the pack, you take on the role of guardian. *If you are sure that no harm will come to those you love if you leave them alone in a room, you'll quietly guard the entrance alone. *You crave times when you can go on an adventure, whether that be physical or mental. *Keeping your body and mind active every once in a while is key to keeping you happy. *You are very polite and well-mannered. *Despite what many people think of you, you're very good with children. *People need to be firm and tough with you but never harsh. *You are incredibly dominant and if you can't be the leader, whoever is in that position better prove that they're a damn good leader. *You've been known to be a bit bossy. *People need to give you your space and you may act on it if that is not respected. *You feel you need to make all the decisions and call all the shots. It's just better that way. *People find that you can be quite a handful. *You don't deal with passive people well. *You're very eager to please those you love and will do anything to do so Lumi *Willful, independent and stubborn *Aloof and reserved with those you don’t know *As a general rule, you don’t get along with people too well. *Very loyal and protective of your family and those you care about though you may display reserved tendencies even with them *Your actions and nature have been described as cat-like *Usually well-mannered though so stubborn that people shouldn’t expect you to behave *Bossy, serious and insanely independent *If strangers try to get too close to you, too fast, you’ll snap and may show them aggression *Very intelligent and quick to learn but you must see the reason for learning what you’re wanted to learn *Require consistency in your life *Visual learner *You hold with the old saying “Practice makes perfect” *You are known for your aggression and violence. You don't take anyone's shit. Category:Author:Lumi Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Spitz/Primitive